Routing protocols have evolved over the years to match the growing complexity of computer networks. Routing protocols specify how routers in a computer network communicate and share information with each other. Routing protocols allow routers to dynamically learn about routes that may exist on a network, build routing tables and perform routing decisions. Open Shortest Path First (OSPF) is an example of a routing protocol.